


take it easy (when i'm with you)

by LykaiosArcturus



Series: curse me with good luck [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaiosArcturus/pseuds/LykaiosArcturus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> That got Liber to really laugh, “I’m not as young as I look, you know.” Liber gave another soft laugh, “On another note, I think you’ve been looking at too many otome games with a line like that, </i>‘I want to get to know you.’ <i>Who even says that?” </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sega and Liber meet on a weekend afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it easy (when i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> written quick and with a lack of sleep aka no sleep  
> vaguely a parody of bl manga that have businessmen  
> is this even original? should i tag fandoms?
> 
> i cant believe i wrote this

“…So that’s what I was thinking,” Liber paused, putting down the papers. He sighed, “Sega-san, are you even listening?” Being directly asked seemed to snap Sega out of his thoughts. “You were staring again. Intensely, might I add.”

Sega leaned back with a laugh, “Sorry, sorry, I was distracted. What were you saying?”

Liber seemed to consider him for a moment. Sega tried not to squirm under such an expressionless stare. ‘Is this him getting back at me?’ Sega began to wonder if he had the same expression whenever he did that himself. Another sigh from Liber and Sega’s once again tempted to keep tally.

“Sega-san, honestly, maybe we should hold this meeting another time when you’re not so… well, distracted.”

_‘I’m always distracted when I’m with you,’_ is what Sega wanted to say but instead he said, “Meeting? This isn’t a business meeting, Liber-san. It’s a meeting between friends.” When Liber seemed hesitant, he continued, “It _is_ beneficial to get to know one's business partners, isn’t it?”

“I suppose…” Liber, still hesitant but willing to comply, placed the papers in his briefcase. He sat up straight, fully facing Sega, serious and business-like still.

“I want to get to know you,” Sega said honestly but that seemed to make Liber smile and he looked like he wanted to laugh a little. Sega thought about what he said, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed about it. But it got Liber smiling a little anyway, so maybe it wasn’t too bad.

Liber shook his head and said quietly, though Sega could slightly hear, “he really can’t remember?”

“Hm…?”

“Nothing…”

Sega wondered about that, but he saved it for next time. Instead he joked, “Kids these days… speak up when you’re talking to your elders.”

That got Liber to really laugh, “I’m not as young as I look, you know.” Liber gave another soft laugh, “On another note, I think you’ve been looking at too many otome games, with a line like that, _‘I want to get to know you.’_ Who even says that?”

Sega relaxed in his seat, good, that didn’t seem to offend him. Now that he got Liber to relax, what exactly should they talk about to get the conversation going? Should he immediately jump into the questions? It wasn’t like they were long-time friends. If anything, it was only because of this collaboration that they started talking to each other. And besides, he _did_ say he wanted to get to know him. Maybe he should start with himself but—

“I’m really looking forward to it you know,” Liber said suddenly and quietly but enough for Sega to hear over the hushed conversations around the café. “I’m looking forward to the collaboration.”

Sega smiled back. “And I’m looking forward to working with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thats a lie i can believe i wrote this
> 
> weeps into arm i also cant believe i actually researched about the companies and based their conversations on how the yumecast and aichuu twitter accounts are on the collab LAUGHS but also SWEATS because maybe theres more


End file.
